The Vagrant Star
by RD-loves-RA
Summary: After falling so far, is it truly possible to carry on? For these ponies, the world they know is coming to an end at the hands of a mysterious organization bent on cleansing the impure. The Elements will face their greatest challenge yet, and their friends may just be the key to stopping a world-ending catastrophe. But is anything really as it seems, or is it all just hopeless?
1. Introduction

To understand the end result of any conflict, one must understand the intentions behind it. A war won is countered by the death and destruction left in its wake. A disease eradicated celebrates a cure while mourning the thousands who died before its completion. And a pony who stops the end of the world relishes the days before they lost themselves to blood and regret.

One conflict caught the eye of Equestria when it was almost too late. The sheer number of battles fought and ponies lost to get to where it all supposedly began was staggering, and some of the most important of these engagements were spear-headed by two ponies ripped from their old lives at a tender age.

Much like the conflict itself, these individuals were not born as a means to an end, but rather were made into a solution by those around them. Two ponies, one connected to the earth, the other a denizen of the skies. These two ponies would go on to help drive one of the most important campaigns Equestria would ever know to its end, their fates, and the fate of all they loved hanging in the balance.

And it all began, more or less, in a laboratory underneath Canterlot.

That place, what the two would call their home for over twelve years, was a place of great knowledge, and good intentions. But despite their compassion and nobility, the Princesses Celestia and Luna were blind to what really went on in the research and development wing of the castle.

A unicorn called Nova, manipulative and hungry for change, took it upon himself to set ablaze the old monarchy and usher in a new era, starting of course, with Aurora and Thundervolt.

Taken from their old lives without so much as a warning, Nova bred them into efficient combatants and even better killers. He gave them the best training, a thorough education, and a reason to keep going. He gave them the choice to stay and fight, or abandon his cause and sign their loved ones death warrants. They made the only choice they could live with, and became his two most infamous assassins, and surprisingly, his greatest weakness.

Nova wanted to give them the world, but he didn't stop to think about the repercussions of his actions. What toppling the monarchy would do, how the feelings of his agents would come back to bite him, and least of all, how his greatest invention would change the world forever.

The serum.

A bright green compound derived from unknown science and fused with magic, it altered the two ponies physical forms to make the ultimate soldiers. They became faster, more resilient, and were able to retain much more knowledge than they would be able to on their own. And then there were the side effects.

Thundervolt gained the ability to direct electricity through his body, behaving like a deadly strike of lightning. His wings set ablaze with electrons could slice through most materials with ease, and they boosted his flight speed three fold, just barely granting him the ability to keep up with Rainbow Dash at her fastest.

The cyan pegasus was left at the same orphanage as Thundervolt as an infant, and suffered at the hooves of Nova as well, losing the closest things she had to family on the way to her new path in life. Their best friend and mother figure disappeared, and the only father they could even try to claim lost his life in their defense.

Aurora came from much more mysterious circumstances, unaware of any immediate family or relatives. She was raised by the forests below Canterlot, and matured early as a result. Her one tie to that life came in the form of Octavia Pie, her best friend as a filly, and her only reason to keep living. Her powers remain an enigma, though she regenerates injuries much faster than her experimental partner, whose own healing is well beyond that of an ordinary pony.

Cursed with power, they followed orders for years, running missions all over Equestria, and spilling bad blood wherever they went. Those days haunted them, but they believed they were making a small difference as they cut down the truly evil souls that lurked the land in the shadows not even Celestia's sun could reach.

Once they'd had enough, they began to formulate a plan. With its execution, they managed to escape from Nova's clutches and pursue freedom where they could. But Nova had other plans, watching them closely and letting them roam according to his own design.

Aurora and Thundervolt spent two years on the run from Nova, in which they grew as ponies, coming into themselves for the first time. A failed attempt at a relationship split the two up, sending Aurora into a conflict she wasn't prepared for. Reuniting with her lost friend Octavia in the city of Manehattan, Aurora was quickly drawn into the dealings of a power hungry executive and a gang under her employ. It turned out she couldn't abandon her skills so easily.

Thundervolt followed her, and meeting with the few friends he had left in the city, managed to assist her where he could, keeping the mare out of serious danger and serving to alleviate his own guilty conscience. The resolution of this journey was the evolution of relationships, the sacrifice of good lives, and the new determination of a few proud ponies. And the city seemed to think that was worth it.

About a year after this ordeal, the two ponies decided it was time to put an end to their fugitive lives, and begin anew. To do so however, meant destroying the monster that made them. And so, to Canterlot they went, with only one objective.

To kill Nova.

Before they could enact their plan however, fate laughed in their face and stole their chance from them. A changeling invasion at the capitol city disrupted the royal wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, driving a hammer into their plans for a covert entrance.

Thundervolt barely made it out of the lab and away from Nova alive before a blinding white light pulsed out of the castle, sending changelings flying in all directions. What was seen as a miracle of love by all who attended the wedding, spelled disaster for the pegasus. A particularly heavy changeling struck Thundervolt, sending him hurtling towards the earth at a ridiculous speed.

Without his partner to intercept him, and without a wing to lift him up, he hit the ground hard, injuring himself severely and knocking his memories from his head for a short while.

Not long after the impact, the Element bearers returned from Canterlot and found his unconscious form at the bottom of a self-made ditch, lacking just about any clue to help them recover his place before the botched assassination.

A journey of self-discovery put his life back on track, where he fell for a kind pegasus mare by the name of Fluttershy. Her nature brought out a kind of hope he had lacked for years prior, and made him want to become a better pony. He regained contact to his roots and set out with Aurora to put an end to their suffering.

On the way to their former prison, they discovered that Nova had anticipated their return and kidnapped their friends. Fluttershy and Twilight who were unlucky enough to come across him in the Whitetail Woods were taken and held in the very cell that Aurora and Thundervolt had shared for years, watching as Nova slowly gave into his madness and guilt.

Seeing visions of his old friend Tempest, Thundervolt's caretaker, drove Nova to the edge. He began to slip, losing his grip on reality, and the plans he held for the world. Without a calm mind and the support of his proteges, he crumbled, falling to the hooves of the white pegasus in a close and long fought battle.

As the maniacal unicorn's unconscious form plummeted down to the bottom of Canterlot Caverns, Thundervolt fell unconscious, whereupon his friends came to his aid. The battle was won, and he and Aurora were finally free.

The victory, unfortunately, came at a price.

Stepping up to save her new friends in their time of need, Twilight Sparkle unsheathed her horn and went head to head with Nova. Seconds before she could knock him out of the fight, Rainbow Dash became the target of a deadly spell. Twilight threw herself in front of the blast, nearly dying in the process.

To keep her alive, Aurora made a hard decision, one that racked her with guilt. With a single dose of Nova's serum at hoof, she acted, plunging the syringe into the lavender unicorn and filling her with the very poison that ran through her veins. The solution saved Twilight's life, but the side effects would not become clear until about a month later.

Having enjoyed a few weeks of quiet bliss, it came time to shed light on the situation. The Princesses called for a meeting in which both parties would share all their secrets, and move on from the dark time that Nova brought upon them.

Aurora dreaded her days of silence. Though she found pleasure working the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, and the serene bliss of family life, she had begun to let guilt eat away at her soul. She remembered her days on the run, and her especially important run in with Octavia. Reluctantly, she told her story on their train ride to Canterlot, bringing up feelings and thoughts she had long since tried to bury.

With a new found resolve, Aurora decided to make things right between her and her friend. But to the horror of all her allies, she wouldn't get that chance.

Two mysterious ponies, twin sisters, had stowed away on the train. Ally and Megan, members of a spiteful organization called the Cult of Revelation, were sent to execute an attack on the bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

These two ponies, much like Aurora and Thundervolt, possessed strange abilities. Ally's body was able to withstand disturbing levels of physical trauma, making her a pseudo-immortal. Megan, while much more fragile, was the owner of a set of eyes that pierced the world around them, literally bringing ponies to their knees.

Unprepared for a force so resistant, they were unable to stop the newcomers attack. The train heading for Canterlot derailed, careening into the river far below, dragging everyone on board with it. Everypony managed to escape with their lives, but Aurora was lost to the dark and raging water. To make matters worse, Twilight's powers exhibited a disturbing surge of power, bringing Applejack back from the brink of death.

Crippled by the loss of their friend, and burdened with unanswerable questions at every turn, the remaining group did the only thing they could stand to do when faced with such an obstacle.

They moved forward...


	2. Foreword

**I do not own anything other than the plot-line and any original characters.**

**MLP: FiM is property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**The Vagrant Star**

**By RD-Loves-RA**

Foreword

Darkness? Some ponies are afraid of it. Some ponies live in it long enough to find their way out. Others are consumed by it, their very souls twisting and bending to its will. In all cases, darkness blinds those exposed to its grasp. Their eyes dart in all directions, desperate to find just an ounce of light. For in that expression of light is hope, but with hope comes a crippling vice. The fleeting desire for things to get better crushed under the burden upheld by those who act on that fickle dream.

For what is improvement other than a generalization of 'things getting better'? Circumstances improve, but only in a less than desirable frame of reference. There will _always_ be suffering. There will _always_ be pain. These are truths universal to every great society, and every being in mortal existence. Nothing can stop this condition, and many have fallen trying. That is the tragedy of those who wish to make a difference. Of those brave few that die with a pure heart and nothing to show for it, and of those who harness the darkness, abandoning their own innocence in favor of wrenching others from its depths.

Make no mistake; it is far from a hopeless struggle. Through all of the pain, and all of the suffering, through darkness itself comes the light. Light breaks effortlessly through the dark because of the strength behind it, and because of the very _nature_ of darkness. It is merely a shroud that covers the good in the world. It is still there, and it won't disappear. It just takes the smallest spark to illuminate it. If a pony has any trace of light left in their heart, then they are capable of overpowering their darkness and assuming control of their destiny.

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but what they don't mention is that the path is not straight, nor is it impossible to turn from. In essence, it is _never_ too late to change.

_**-Princess Celestia on "The Fall of Princess Luna."**_

_May 17__th__, Year 231 of Celestia's Reign._


	3. Awakening

_**For a more detailed background, please read "Falling from the Sky" (8088644), and its sequel "Crescendos and Cupcakes" (8998444), the first two stories of this series. I will do my absolute best to make this story accessible for new readers however, so direct any questions to me via PM, or in the reviews and I will do my best to respond. With that out of the way, enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 1: Awakening

_**April 3**__**rd**__**, Year 1002 of Celestia's Reign**_

_**(5 months ago)**_

The absence of light was an expected condition given the circumstances. What he didn't expect however, was for hell to feel as it did now. Burning in righteous fire felt oddly cold and wet.

_In all honesty, if floating around in darkness for all eternity is the extent of the afterlife's tricks, I am not impressed._

With that simple thought, he began to have trouble breathing. The stallion flailed his limbs about and choked out a stifled breath from the pain. Much to his surprise, he felt bubbles of air swirl around his body towards an unseen surface.

_Am I underwater?_

With great strain, the stallion struggled towards the surface, his entire body wrought with sheer agony. He broke through the top and took in a huge breath of air, filling his lungs greedily until they burned. Water poured down from his mane and into his eyes, forcing them shut. He spit water from his mouth and followed the gentle flow of the current. The stallion carefully tread water as best he could, straining to stay afloat thanks to a wave of fatigue.

A few feet of strained swimming and he reached what felt like the edge of the water. Pushing as hard as his limbs would allow, the stallion managed to drag himself from the water and collapse in a heap on its bank.

He laid there on his back, dripping wet from head to hoof and completely exhausted. About a half-hour had passed before he could muster up the smallest movement. As soon as he was able, he ran his hoof along his body, feeling for the source of the pain. Much to his chagrin he located the source, or sources, rather quickly. Cuts, bruises, and gashes were spread generously across his frame, and though he couldn't quite tell, the stallion assumed _something_ was broken.

A sudden realization sent a chill down his spine, and in a panic he moved his hoof towards his horn. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt that his favorite cranial appendage was left unscathed. The unicorn focused, and determined that he had plenty of magic left in him to cast a basic healing spell.

The stallion focused magic into his horn, causing it to glow a deep red. With the dim light now cutting through the darkness, he could finally see his surroundings. He was in a very dark, cave-like tunnel with no exit in sight. It was essentially a long path that allowed water to flow through. On one side, there was the sound of a rushing flow, indicating the source of the mild current.

The unicorn turned his attention to his own body, watching as the smaller injuries began to close up and dissipate. Within minutes, his dark gray coat was completely scare free, save for the remaining blood stains littered about. They matched his tail and mane in color thanks to the dim light.

_Nova, you're far too lucky for your own good._

The dark gray unicorn struggled to stand, deciding that the rest of his medical procedures should be conducted somewhere that wasn't pitch black. Nova opted to follow the flow of the water out of the tunnel. He walked along the bank of the water, limping slowly along thanks to what felt like a sprain in his left shoulder.

Nova kept his horn glowing as he hobbled along, granting him a ten foot field of vision; just enough to keep him from falling back into the underground river. The walk gave the stallion enough time to piece together what happened prior.

_I should have died. I fell at least seven stories; my body was limp the whole time. I don't remember a water source at the bottom of that pit. Wait…of course. The waterfall. It must have filled an area large enough to cushion my descent. I'll have to thank Thundervolt for opening that up._

The darkness of the tunnel seemed to stretch on endlessly, a new twist or turn around each bend. Slowly however, the end drew nearer, light becoming visible from a viable exit. Nova increased his speed out of impatience, eager to remove himself from underneath Canterlot's massive mountain.

A minute later, the dark gray unicorn emerged from the cave into the brightly lit woods below the royal city. Barely taking the time to look around, Nova limped towards the nearest tree and set himself down beside it. He took a few minutes to rest before resuming his medical treatment.

With enough light to work by, Nova had the ability to see how bad his condition truly was. Three cracked ribs and another one broken were the cause of his labored breathing. The muscles around them were bruised, creating an uncomfortable tension with each breath.

Just as he thought, his left shoulder blade was also damaged, and the ligament was all but torn. There was some internal bleeding, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. All in all, Nova's condition was bad, but he'd be back on his hooves soon.

A red aura surrounded Nova's horn as he began healing himself. He began by mending each of the ribs, ensuring he could breathe easy. Once each injury was targeted, he was free to let his thoughts wander without fear of dropping or muddling the spell.

_Look at yourself Nova, you're a wreck. Your plans fell apart and the pieces fell to the ground, crushing you underneath. How could you of all ponies let that happen?_

Without an answer for himself, the unicorn focused on his treatment. One rib, namely the broken one, was almost fully healed. It was proving to be quite a long process, mostly thanks to the extent of his injuries and his now drained reserve of magic.

_What wouldn't I give to heal like those two. My serum could be so effective in keeping me up and running. I just wish I had managed to stabilize the compound for safe use with unicorn test subjects._

Dismissing the thought, Nova looked closer at his surroundings. A thick collection of trees lined the base of Canterlot's majestic cliff face. Based on the position of the city, Nova surmised that he was somewhere in the Northern section of the Whitetail Woods. Not a dangerous place, but closer than he wanted to be to royalty right now.

_I'll just sit here quietly and pray that I am not found._

"Found by who?"

"Fuuh!" Nova tried to swear frantically as he jumped out of his skin. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"_That!_ That thing you do where you pop up randomly and try to induce a heart attack!" Nova said, glaring at the new presence before him.

A bright red pegasus with a black mane and lavender eyes had materialized before the injured unicorn. He brought with him an unwelcome cheerful demeanor, and his special blend of commentary and criticism.

"I still don't know how you get surprised by me."

"Because despite my general awareness, I can't hear something that isn't real as it approaches." Nova said tersely.

"Hey, just because you're the only one who can see me doesn't mean I'm any less real."

"You are nothing more than a symptom of my apparent psychosis." Nova spat viciously. "You are not the real Tempest."

"I know that. You left the real one to die in a ditch, destroyed his life, and kept a changeling that looked like him in a cage for about twelve years." Tempest said, putting on a venomous grin. "I guess that means I'm your guilty conscience."

"I've never known one of those to stick around, pretending to be your friend."

"Well, I guess I'm also your imaginary pal."

Nova wanted to reply, but he couldn't really argue with that statement. Debating with an extension of your own psyche is pointless, considering they know exactly where to find the faults in your stance. The shit eating grin slathered across his face wasn't helping either.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful." Nova said, gaining the pegasus' attention. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Hmmm, good question. A better one, why don't you look up and use your brain?" Tempest replied cheekily.

Nova ignored the sarcasm and looked towards the sky, noting the suns position behind the city. He had been knocked out late last night, and now it was late morning. The numbers added up nicely. A few hours forcibly put to rest wouldn't do that much harm.

"They couldn't have gone far in that time. They may still be in the city." Nova said calmly.

"You're going back? Didn't you learn from the last time? That happened _yesterday_!" Tempest said, doubt rising towards the surface.

"Quite the opposite. I'm persistent, not suicidal." Nova responded. "I'm going to head as far away from here as I can. There's no point in getting overzealous and challenging them again."

Nova's horn stopped glowing, and he stood up to test each of his extremities. He was still very sore, but everything was working.

"So you're giving up? Never known you to be that type." Tempest said mockingly.

"No, but I won't be able to continue for a good while." Nova said pensively. "First thing's first. Let us depart."

"Our destination being?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

_**April 8**__**th**__**, Year 1002 of Celestia's Reign**_

The snow-capped mountains marking the start of the Frozen North had become visible hours ago. As Nova walked along the dirt road to Vanhoover he couldn't help but stare at the majestic sight. The Crystal mountain range extended largely unbroken from the eastern to the western coast, playing host to many settlements along the base.

One such settlement was a small town about fifteen kilometers outside of Vanhoover. Though it was relatively close, it remained fairly rural thanks to its location in between two of the northern mountains. The near constant snowfall on the mountains provided the town plenty of water, making irrigation the least of their worries, while the cold growing season occupied the greater section of the year.

About a quarter mile stood between Nova and the town, which would mark his first stop on his inevitable run from the law. Fate would have it that it was drawing near to the middle of spring. This would ensure open space in the town's motel, now that anypony on holiday would be back to work by now.

It took him about an hour to walk through the small, forested area to the front of the settlement thanks to his sight-seeing pace. The dark grey unicorn laid eyes on the town and couldn't help but smile. It was peaceful towns like this that truly made Nova feel at home. Maybe it was the fact that he was raised in a small town, or maybe it was because it was a nice change of pace.

"Or maybe you're just glad nopony will think to look for you here."

"I was beginning to think you'd lost interest in me." Nova said sarcastically.

"I couldn't possibly. You're just too much fun. You always were." Tempest said reminiscently.

"I'm sure I was." Nova replied flatly. As he drew nearer to the town's gate, he noticed a familiar wooden sign. "Eingehoof Proper. We've made it."

"Population…247?" Tempest said with surprise. "This place is still as tiny as ever!"

"That's exactly what I was hoping for." Nova replied as he walked into the quiet town.

Eingehoof wasn't a very well-known place. Ever since it was founded by Heinz Wolkefeder in the year 471, the settlement had stayed off of most maps of Equestria. Arguments circulated as to why, but the popular conclusion was that it was because Heinz was a Gryphon straight off the boat from Greifenraum. In a land of ponies, what place did a Gryphon have founding a town?

That didn't really matter now though. The town grew to a couple hundred griffins and ponies, the latter being the more prevalent now, and stayed quiet ever since. The picture of peace, secluded off in the mountains away from anything and everything stressful.

_That's probably why he dragged me here in the first place._

"It is actually. You're still wound-up to hell, it's good we're coming back here." Tempest said in reply to Nova's thought.

"I'll admit, I thought you were stupid to bring us here while we were on leave." Nova said, a small smile escaping onto his face.

"And yet it was one of the best memories you have to this day."

"That's because I didn't spend the night with you." Nova said cheekily.

"Only because I stopped you from yelling at that poor girl! What was her name again?" Tempest asked, unsure of the detail.

"If you don't remember, I surely won't." Nova said almost longingly. "I just remember her being very pushy."

"Just the way you like 'em, right?" Tempest asked, teasing the unicorn.

"Just the way I like them." Nova replied with a smile.

Nova and his ethereal companion walked around the town for hours, taking in the sights and reminiscing about their trip. Nova knew the circumstances, but that didn't prevent him from enjoying himself, if only for the day. He ate at the local bistro, ordering his favorite dish, a carrot lettuce tomato sandwich with black coffee. After his meal, he settled down at Eingehoof's only inn, in room number seven; Tempest's room.

"So what, you're calling it a night?" The bright red pegasus asked with evident disappointment.

"I was going to. What else did you have in mind?" Nova asked curiously. He thought for a moment and then verbalized in unison with Tempest. "The Hammered Stallion."

* * *

"It's a good thing these seats were open. It looks like the bar is packed tonight." Tempest said, taking in the sights.

"Yes, it's always a pleasure to be seated quickly." Nova replied. "This place hasn't changed a bit. It's amazing."

"Yea, if you like the old intrigues of a senile griffin and the smell of pine." Tempest shot back.

"Those both sound like things you'd enjoy."

"I know, they're great!"

"Excuse you, but you are presently sitting in The _Great_ and _Powerful_ Trixie's seat."

"Pardon?" Nova said with disdain, adjusting his gaze towards the source of the noise now drilling into his eardrums.

There standing next to him in the bar was a young, azure unicorn mare with a silver mane and piercing lavender eyes. She had a cutie mark resembling a magic wand, indicating she was skilled with some type of magic beyond that of a standard unicorn. She was a pretty young thing, but the angry scowl she wore detracted greatly from her charm.

"Trixie said move, as you are preventing her from sitting down." The mare said, noticeably irritated.

Nova's hoof began to tremble, as he was swiftly becoming ready to strike the unicorn for being so audacious and full of herself. Tempest rested a ghostly hoof on his shoulder however, calming the dark gray unicorn down enough to exercise his silver tongue.

"I propose a counter-offer, Trixie." Nova said calmly, fixing his blood red eyes on the mare. "How about you sit down in the seat next to me instead, and I'll buy us a round of drinks in recompense for the inconvenience you've suffered."

"Hmmmmm..." The azure mare contemplated the offer before smiling confidently and replying. "Trixie accepts your offer, as she is much too parched to continue her argument."

The azure unicorn sat down beside Nova and ordered the two of them drinks, not bothering to see what Nova wanted. In a moment, two drinks slid down the bar towards the two ponies. A glass of scotch on the rocks coming to a rest in front of Nova, and a bright green Appletini stopping in front of Trixie. Nova reached for his drink, but his hoof was slapped away by the silver maned mare.

"The liquids position is incorrect. Trixie does not tolerate such a foul beverage." Trixie switched the Appletini and the scotch, picking the latter up and downing it herself. "The fruity beverage is yours..."

"Nova." The dark grey unicorn replied, eyeing the Appletini suspiciously. "I'm curious, why such a flamboyant cocktail?"

"The Appletini is very sour, just like yourself." Trixie said with a sly smile. "Trixie felt the choice was appropriate."

"I see. You put a lot of thought into that." Nova said, returning her smile with a grin of his own. "Is that why you ordered the scotch?"

"Trixie wishes to know what you're implying."

"Oh nothing. I don't mean to say that you're rough and unpleasant, _or_ that you smell of wood chips."

Trixie didn't reply. She merely scowled at Nova and ordered another round of scotch, this time sending one Nova's way. She didn't guzzle the glass this time; instead, she sipped it and set her eyes on the dark gray unicorn.

"You'll be buying this round as well, just for that comment." The azure unicorn said flatly, grinning at the dark gray unicorn.

"I suppose I deserve as much. I might as well use the fund before it's cut off." Nova said dismissively.

"Fund? Trixie would like to know more." Trixie asked curiously.

"I used to work in research, and I have access to a decent grant." Nova said flatly. "I recently left to pursue other mediums, and I imagine the they will be canceling my account shortly."

"Is that so?" Trixie asked, sinisterly raising an eyebrow. "Bartender, the bottle if you will?"

A bottle of premium scotch filled three-quarters of the way slid across the counter, stopping in between the two unicorns. Trixie did not bat an eye at the bottle. Nova didn't take his eyes of the azure unicorn as he studied her intently.

"You're one to push your luck, aren't you?" The dark grey unicorn said bitterly, with an edge of humor.

"Trixie does not believe in luck. Trixie only believes in circumstance, and the circumstances now are that you have money that will soon disappear, and if you don't spend it now, you never will." The azure unicorn finished her glass and levitated the bottle of scotch, filling her glass yet again.

"You have a point my dear." Nova said, siding with Trixie's logic. "Bartender? Another Appletini and your finest bottle of Spiced Hard Apple Cider."

"Here's to alcohol, the solution to all of life's problems." Trixie said jokingly, levitating her scotch glass for a toast.

"Hmph, how crude. To alcohol, then." Nova levitated his drink and tapped it against Trixie's scotch.

"Awww, look. You made a friend." Tempest said, teasing the dark gray unicorn.

Nova said nothing, and instead enjoyed the surreal moment unfolding before him.

* * *

Night had crept up on the small town slowly but surely, but for Nova, it had arrived in an instant. The evening started out with drinking, then there was some more drinking, and of course he couldn't forget the drinking. Now, one bathroom break and an established tab later, the dark gray unicorn was stumbling out of a bar late at night with an equally drunk companion at his side.

Trixie; that brash little mare could definitely be counted among the elite of drunks in Equestria. Calling that girl a heavyweight was like comparing the sun to a lit match. Apparently even she had her limit however, as she was now trying desperately to stand next to Nova without falling over. Bracing herself against the dark gray unicorn was a fruitless effort however, and soon she was lying on the ground, fast asleep in a puddle of her own drool.

Nova looked down at the azure mare and decided that leaving her out in the middle of the night was probably rude. It took all of his concentration, but Nova managed to lift the mare onto his back and began to stumble towards the inn he had previously checked into. The journey was a blur, but after a jumbled fifteen minutes or so, Nova made it back to his room complete with his unconscious friend in tow.

The dark gray unicorn stumbled towards the bed, and less than gracefully dropped Trixie onto his side of the mattress. The mare didn't wake up. Instead, her unconscious body seemed to realize she was on a double bed and she stretched herself out, rolling onto her stomach with her flank in the air. Nova didn't want the mare choking on her own vomit in her sleep, and so he did his best to rotate her.

Once lying on her side, Nova couldn't help but look over the azure unicorn with intrigue. The moonlight coming in through the window shined on her coat, and her mane lit up brilliantly, sparkling like the stars. Her curves seemed to flow gracefully with the light, accentuating her features beyond compare. Her shoulders were petite and relaxed, and her flanks were rounded and exceptionally toned. Nova couldn't help but recall how soft she felt on his back on the walk to the Inn, and how she felt on his hooves when he moved her...

"Snap...Snap yourself out of it Nova. It's the drink talking, not you." The dark gray unicorn said, averting his eyes from the silver maned beauty before him. "You're drunk, and she's unconscious. You are a bad pony, but you are _not_ a rapist..."

Nova stole one more glance at Trixie, whose unconscious form only seemed to beckon him further, before hobbling over to the other side of the room and collapsing into himself. He was asleep before he hit the ground.

* * *

Morning came much sooner than Nova would have liked. The curtains left open the previous night now let in copious amounts of sunlight, blinding the stallion and causing his head to throb unpleasantly. With great effort, he stood up and groggily walked over to close the blinds. Nova blinked the sun spots from his eyes and surveyed the room slowly.

"Empty." The stallion said, sounding uncharacteristically disappointed.

There was no reason he should have expected to find the mare the following morning, however her absence still stung ever so slightly. She'd managed to worm her way into his thoughts, a rare feat for such an unfamiliar pony. Nova did his best to banish her still stunning image from his mind as he entered the bathroom.

He readied himself to take on the day, having a long journey to nowhere resting on his plate. As he washed his face in the sink, the dark gray stallion heard the door to his room shut. Nova turned off the flow of water and went to investigate. He opened the door of the bathroom, and before he could think to suppress it, a genuine smile found its way onto his countenance.

"Well, it's excellent to see you didn't die in your sleep," Trixie said, teasing the stallion as she set two bags she was levitating down on the table beside her, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd drank yourself to death."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little old for this kind of thing." Nova said with a slightly bitter laugh. "Forgive me for being so frank, but I thought you had taken your leave."

"Not before treating you to breakfast." Trixie levitated one of the bags over towards Nova, who extended his own magic over the object, sending a tingling sensation through both unicorns. "Ooh! Wow…"

"I'm sorry"—

"You…You're a powerful unicorn," Trixie said, staring widely at the stallion, "Even more powerful than…"

"You felt like quite the caster yourself, if I may say so." Nova replied coolly, diffusing the topic.

It wasn't a lie. Trixie had a huge reserve of magic that she didn't seem to know was there. He'd seen the same situation in another unicorn about her age. The only difference was that the lavender nightmare had been able to tap into her hidden power. This mare was blissfully unaware of her potential.

"Trixie…_I_ thank you for the compliment. I specialize in illusionist magic and alteration spells." The azure unicorn said meekly. "What about you?"

Nova choked back his doubts and responded. "I've dabbled in most fields of magic, but I'm strongest with offensive spells, and am well versed with many technical applications."

"Wait…were you a combat medic?" Trixie asked. Nova was impressed with her deduction.

"Not officially, but I was in the navy and I frequently provided medical assistance to anypony that needed it." Nova stated, surprised at how easily he was confiding in the mare.

"I've never met anypony from the navy."

"I've never met anypony I could speak to about that."

"Trixie feels so special." Trixie said, half sarcastically. "I take it you aren't the type to share so easily."

"Not usually. I blame the alcohol." Nova said bitterly.

"You're sober. Trixie demands a better explanation!"

"Stubborn…" Nova audibly sighed and the smile disappeared from his face. "I'm not somepony you or anypony for that matter should trust."

"If Trixie can't trust you, how can she trust what you just said?" The mare asked jokingly.

"You can't." Nova said, standing up and gathering the few belongings he had acquired from the town. Mostly just a pair of saddlebags and some provisions. Though he had a heavy heart at the moment, he understood he couldn't stay. "It doesn't matter, regardless. I must be leaving now. Thank you for breakfast, I appreciate it."

"Where are you going?" Trixie asked in surprise.

"Away." With a flash of red, the room disappeared, being replaced by wide open countryside. The town of Eingehoof could be seen in the distance from the small hill where Nova stood, far removed from its populace.

"You shouldn't have abandoned her." Tempest said, his image refusing to surface.

"I'm sure I'll come to regret leaving that gem behind." Nova said, more to himself than anything.

"Yes, you will." Nova turned, startled to find the azure mare standing mere feet away. "Trixie is a sparkling treasure, and you'd do well to treat her as such!"

"Whoever said I wasn't?" Nova replied cryptically.

"Excuse me?" Trixie said with obvious confusion.

"I left you behind for a reason, and not a selfish one either. I suggest you drop the thick headed shroud you're wearing and take the hint." Nova added an afterthought. "How did you manage to follow me?"

"The _Great_ and _Powerful_ Trixie never reveals"—

"You used the remnants of my magical signature to lock onto my position as you detected the spike in energy as I reentered from my teleportation spell. Let me rephrase that question: Where did you learn such high level magic?"

"Trixie is reluctant to say, lest her glorious image be marred by"—

"Spit it out, woman."

"How rude! Trixie had the misfortune of picking that trick up from her ultimate rival, Twilight Sparkle."

_There's no way…_

"Celestia's _student_ Twilight Sparkle?" Nova asked cautiously.

"Her reputation precedes her then." Trixie said with a huff. "It looks like I'm still caught in her shadow."

The sting of being bested by Twilight himself was still fresh. Nova's only excuses were old age and having been fighting for a while before engaging her. Nova knew better than to downplay her talent however. Twilight, though not necessarily combat savvy, was a more powerful and skilled unicorn than Nova could ever hope to be.

_Trixie however..._

Nova thought for a moment, debating a few options in his head. He didn't know how this mare knew Twilight, though he was certain whatever conflict the two had shared wasn't anything serious. Most likely a competition of some sort. Judging by Trixie's overconfidence and boastful nature, she was most likely hanging onto a superficial grudge of sorts. He might be able to help her out.

"How would you like to change that, Trixie?" Nova asked, turning his gaze towards the mare's lavender eyes.

She looked at him and smiled with fierce and unbridled determination. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Working Vacation

Chapter 2: Working Vacation

_**September 14**__**th**__**, Year 1002 of Celestia's Reign**_

_**(Present Day)**_

"Which scarf do you think looks more adventurous? Emerald, or fuchsia?"

"Ah dunno, which do ya think would look better in the dark?"

"I'm telling you this for the last time Applejack, it is not going to be pitch black the entire time. There will be many instances where I'll be properly bathed in light, so I must without _question_"—

"Look good fer all the bats and _snakes_?"

"There's no talking to you about things like this."

Rarity let out a deep sigh and went back to packing her things. Applejack knew she was pouting and decided to cease her teasing for the moment and throw her a bone.

"Do yah happen to have anythin' in red?" Applejack asked, already knowing the answer. "It makes yer eyes look real pretty."

"Red _is_ the spirit of adventure, isn't it?" Rarity asked rhetorically, simply thinking out loud for her own benefit. "It has certain…je ne se quoi. Oh, you know me so well, Applejack!"

"Aw shucks. It ain't nothin'."

"Quite the contrary my dear." Rarity said with a dreamy smile.

"So, what exactly are ya'll lookin' for anyhow?"

"We're not _looking_ for anything per se, or at least I'm not." Rarity said, rolling her eyes distantly as she continued to stuff clothing and trinkets into her saddlebags. "Daria promised she'd let me know the next time she stumbled upon some location of interest."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Because I threatened her of course. How else is a lady supposed to get ahead in these tough times? If not for a little good-natured persuasion where would we be?" Rarity asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Ah meant why aren't y'all looking fer anythin'."

"Oh." Rarity blushed slightly before continuing. "It's possible to find many treasures in the places we go. Daria is usually in search of something specific, whereas I play the part of an opportunist."

"And y'all do this sorta thing often?" Applejack asked, sounding worried.

"Quite often, though usually on our own. We only go together when it's in our interest to do so, which probably means she needs me for something." Rarity said. "Where do you think I get some of my rarest jewels?"

"Ah didn't think to question it." Applejack said plainly.

"Whatever the case, I shouldn't be gone long. I'm sure you have work to do while I'm away. At the very least you should try to make sure Fluttershy doesn't have her hooves filled with…you know." Rarity said somberly.

"Volt sure is handful these days. Hard to blame him after what happened to Aurora." Applejack said in a disappointed tone. "And Ah wish. The harvest was finished a few days ago, an' Ah reckon the clean-up is nearly through. Ah'm gonna have almost nothin' to do until ya'll wrap up winter again!"

Rarity's eyes lit up and she focused all of her attention on the tan earth pony. "Nothing at all? You mean to tell me you actually have _time_ to spend with me?"

"The only chores left to do aren't anythin' too demandin', so the crusaders offered to take 'em up in pursuit of their talents." Applejack smiled sweetly as she thought of the trio. "Big Mac and Granny Smith are happy to watch 'em rather than do the work themselves, so Ah'm out of a job so to speak."

"Well then… _Applejack_?" Rarity asked, pouring on her charm and focusing her puppy dog eyes on the mare.

Applejack sighed audibly and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, Rarity?"

"Do you think that since you're very _clearly_ free of any obligations…" Rarity said, pausing for dramatic effect, "…that you would do me the honor of coming with me on my little trip? I'll even throw in a little reward for your trouble!"

"And what might _that_ be?"

Rarity's gaze softened as she leaned in next to Applejack's left ear. She whispered something to the mare and giggled as she pulled away to behold the cowpony's face. Applejack was a bright, flustered red, and she wore a very telling smile. She took off her Stetson hat and began to fan her face with it hurriedly.

"It's mighty hot in here, don'tcha think?"

"You tell me." Rarity said with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Ah was practically raised in a barn and that sounded dirty to me…"

Rarity laughed a bit, satisfied she'd made her case. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yer darn tootin'! Ah just gotta let the family know and get packed." Applejack stated. "Anythin' Ah should know?"

"You'll learn along the way. Just wear the vest Reginald and I made for you and bring whatever you deem necessary for an exploratory trip." Rarity said. "Oh, and Applejack?"

"Rarity."

"Be ready to meet the one pony in Equestria more overconfident than Rainbow Dash."

* * *

"Well, Ah've been ready tah meet her for over an hour now. Where is she?"

"She'll be along shortly. Settle down."

"Fine…"

Rarity and Applejack stood idly by the northern end of the Everfree Forest, clad in their vests and watching over their saddlebags as they stood beside them. The third member of their group had yet to show up, leaving Applejack in an impatient mood.

"She's supposed to be _worse_ than Rainbow Dash?"

"You've asked me that four times, dear."

"But is it really _true_?"

"You can ask her yourself. There she is now." Rarity nodded her head in the opposite direction of Applejack's gaze.

Applejack turned where Rarity was looking and her jaw almost hit the floor. Walking towards them was a _very_ familiar looking pony. A khaki coat, Magenta eyes, and a gray scale striped mane were all ringing more than a few bells. The mare had a small orange rose in her hair and wore saddlebags labeled with a decorative compass face on either side. The bags left room at her sides for her wings, and showed her cutie mark, the same design seen on her bags.

"Ain't she that story book character? Ah though she wasn't real!"

"She isn't the character; she's the _author_ of Daring Do." Rarity explained. "Daria created Daring Do so she could exaggerate her own adventures."

"She looks exactly like the mare on the cover!" Applejack said in surprise.

"Based on a true story, remember?" Rarity said in a sweet tone before walking towards the newcomer. "Daria! How are you darling?"

"It's been far too long, Rarity." The khaki mare said sincerely, wrapping her hoof around the unicorn. Her smooth, homely voice surprised Applejack. "I'm doing great. Now tell me, is this the humble little farm girl you've fallen head over hooves for?"

"Ah'd be the one. Mah name's Applejack, and it's a pleasure tah meet ya!" Applejack lifted her hat to the mare.

"I can see why she fell for you already. Well-mannered, a charming accent… And my _god_ Rarity, her figure?" Daria said, pouring over the mare.

"Daria!"

"What? She's absolutely gorgeous! I've been trekking across the globe for years and still don't have a body like that!"

"Ah appreciate the compliments. Ya seem like a very nice pony."

"Don't sound _too_ surprised. I know Rarity loves telling everypony how insufferable I am." Daria looked over to the white unicorn with a sly smile. "The look on her face tells me that I'm right to think she's prepared you for me."

"In a sense. She never said anythin' bad about you, just that you're real enthusiastic." Applejack said with a genuine smile.

"Well, it looks like this trip is going to be a lot more fun now that you're coming." Daria said with excitement. "C'mon ladies, lets hit the road."

The mare walked straight into the woods without hesitation, breaking the tree line in the most random of spots. Rarity walked towards the same area almost immediately after.

"Don't y'all think we should"—

"Trust me Applejack, this is the best way. Not the easiest, but the best." Rarity cut her off and turned her head slightly as she walked. "We can walk and talk dear; it would be wise to keep up."

No sooner had she finished her sentence did the unicorn disappear into the foliage as well, leaving Applejack to play catch-up. The Stetson-clad pony quickly walked into the brush after the two mares and found that they were already a ways away.

Applejack quickened her pace, stepping over odd looking plants and pushing low hanging branches away from her face. She saw no sign of Daria in the distance, but caught sight of Rarity's back half entering a large shrub.

The southern mare broke into a small run as she came up on the plant, trying to catch up to her companions. She pushed on through it and found Rarity standing there waiting with a smile on her face, and Daria rooting through her bags rather chaotically.

"Get ready." Rarity whispered cheekily.

"Ready fer what?"

"_Deep_ in the wilderness, _surrounded_ by the menagerie of nature's _twisted_ fauna, Daring Do roots through her supplies, desperately searching for her most important possession!"

"No. She's kiddin' right?" Applejack turned to Rarity who stood idly with a smug grin plastered onto her face. "_Right!?_"

"Ahah! The adventure _truly_ begins!" Daria produced a set of safari-like survival gear and began dressing herself with it.

"Clearly I do nothing but exaggerate." Rarity said, rolling her eyes slyly.

"What does she do? Pretend to be the character from her book?" Applejack asked quietly, trying not to stare at the mare in disbelief.

"You misunderstand, there isn't _really _a character. It's her, and only her. She's _beyond_ theatrical, and writing about her own adventures is how she validates her own worth."

"You mean it's how I let the world know about the everyday struggles of a brave adventurer." Daria corrected the unicorn. "It's a service to those too ordinary to be extraordinary."

"And that's why she doesn't write about her companions in a very flattering way." Rarity said with evident disappointment. "Sharing the spotlight would be too much to ask of such a mare."

"Wait, are we"—

"A part of my next _best-selling_ novel? Yes, yes you are!" Daria said, raising her hooves into the air theatrically. "_Daring Do and the Journey to Fire-gate!"_

"What…" Applejack was visibly perturbed. "We're goin' where now?"

"Firegate! The last known gathering place of the Cult of Revelation!"

"The Cult of _what_?"

"Don't worry about it Applejack. These wild goose chases tend to favor a dull resolution. While the dangers are certainly real, the actual events in her stories are distorted more than a smidgen." Rarity said, shooting a look towards the khaki mare.

"I choose to remain silent in favor of avoiding self-incrimination, thank you very much." Daria said, stowing her orange rose in her saddlebags. Now fully dressed in her gear, she looked the part of the adventurer of her creation. "And this time I did my research. There wasn't much to go on, but there are _real_ records of an organization that went by the name _Cultui de Apocalypsis_. The translation today equates to the Cult of Revelation."

"But Firegate?" Rarity asked doubtfully.

"_Ignis Portum._" The mare said decidedly. "Rarity, I only called you because I'm sure. You told me not to unless it was something really amazing. I'm telling you…this is bigger than Saddle Arabia."

Rarity's eyes lit up in amazement mixed with disbelief. "Daria...you can't be serious."

"I am. It's a good thing you brought your marefriend here. We're gonna need help on this one."

"What have Ah gotten myself into here exactly?" Applejack asked, looking in between the two mares.

"Danger. Terror. Precarious positions and near death experiences," Daria said calmly, looking at Applejack with wonder, "And quite possibly, the most important historical expedition of this century."

"Ah can't exactly disagree. That sounds mighty interestin'."

"Then it's settled! Into nature we go!"

"We're already _in_ nature, dear." Rarity supplied with a smile.

"_FURTHER _into nature we go!" Daria yelled enthusiastically, not missing a beat.

"Celestia help me..." Applejack said to herself, following the pegasus into the underbrush.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore! You keep leaving, and you don't come back for days at a time!" Fluttershy said, her voice becoming audible.

"I told you what I'm doing! Why don't you just let me work!?"

"Because that's all you do anymore! Ever since Aurora... You don't even talk to me anymore!" The mare shot back.

"I'm sorry, but this is important. I can't just sit here while her killer is running around out there."

"Then don't! Spend some time with me! Talk to your _friends_!"

"I can't do that, Fluttershy."

"Then I can't do..." Fluttershy let out a deep sigh. "I can't do this."

"What does that mean?"

"No, Rainbow Dash. I literally can't do this..." The mare sighed, looking up at her polychromatic friend sadly.

"Oh... Sorry." Rainbow Dash said, dropping the act. "If it makes you feel any better, you're getting a lot more forceful with your comebacks."

"I guess... I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again..." Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, scraping at the floor.

The dark tiles of the floor succeeded in bringing the mares mood down as always. The laboratory underneath Luna's guards chambers was truly a depressing place to be for the cream colored pony. Though her choice in activities weren't helping. Ever since Thundervolt began his self-imposed mission, he'd become increasingly distant and unavailable.

Maybe it wasn't the rooms fault she felt sad, but it wasn't exactly helping her either. She couldn't imagine ever feeling happy down there. The place was just brimming with unpleasant memories and the odd sensation that you were being watched.

"Fluttershy?"

"Oh-what?" She replied, stumbling on her words.

"I asked if you were alright." Rainbow Dash said. "You just need to talk to him, get him to see your side of things."

"I suppose..."

"If you want, I'll even herd him towards you. Celestia knows he's hard to get a hold of when he _does_ show up." The cyan pegasus rolled her eyes with disdain at the thought.

"T-Thank you..."

"What are friends for, Flutters? Come on, lets go see what the others are up to."

"Ok. I wonder if Twilight and Reggie have made any progress?" Fluttershy said, perking up as she fell into step behind her friend.

"Progress with what? Every time I walk past him he's messing with something different." Rainbow Dash said idly, keeping a relatively quick pace.

"I think he just like's to work on a few projects at time..."

"Well if you ask me, dividing your attention like that can't be good for efficiency."

"Well I guess you've seen Twilight today." Fluttershy remarked, smiling when she saw her friend blush slightly.

"Shut up." The pegasus mare chuckled. "Every minute I spend with her I learn another new word and then suddenly I have the vocabulary of an egghead."

"We've all been there."

The two mares laughed with each other, both of them happy to shift their focus from the depressing subject matter. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both heard voices coming from a room at the end of the labs left side and shifted their direction accordingly. As they got closer, the voices sounded more and more distinct, until they finally entered a small workshop that housed the three ponies they were looking for.

Vinyl Scratch was arguing with Reggie, as usual. Sometimes it was hard to tell they were together, because you'd never hear them say anything nice to each other. Octavia, Vinyl's long time friend, was standing in the corner of the room, watching the two with an amused stare. It seemed like she'd grown to enjoy the two yelling at each other.

"Vinyl, I asked you for the pneumatic drill. This is the pneumatic screwdriver." The khaki unicorn stallion said, shooting his magenta gaze at his goggle-clad companion.

"Well sue me for not being an engineer! If you need me to differentiate between a bar chord and syncopation then you know where to find me." She said, turning towards the newcomers. "It's about time you two showed up. I heard you guys yelling a mile away."

Fluttershy's face turned red, and Rainbow Dash replied cooly. "That was nothing, just some rehearsal."

"I hear that, sister." Vinyl Scratch replied knowingly.

"Have either of you two heard from Twilight today?" Octavia asked.

"She's fine. Said she was going to try and talk to the princess about something." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Sounds about right." Reggie said, staring incredulously at a piece of machinery lying on the table beside him. "I hope she remembers to request an audience with Princess Luna for me."

"You're trying to get an audience with the Princess?" Vinyl asked, turning towards the khaki stallion. "What for?"

"I just want to run some things by her."

"What things?" Octavia asked, the rest of the room now curious as well.

"Things that I feel need to be addressed by the leadership. Come on guys, I'm underneath their castle. The least I can do is ask before I blow anything up."

Vinyl Scratch went to reply, but closed her mouth and awaited for somepony else to ask her question.

"B-Blow up?" Fluttershy managed to choke out before she locked up.

"What are you doing that involves explosions?" Octavia asked nervously.

"Nothing." Vinyl Scratch shot Reggie a look. "Nothing _deliberate_."

"Lets just make sure we don't have to survive another explosion, alright?" Vinyl Scratch said in an oddly grim tone.

Everyone in the room knew what she was thinking of. They'd heard the story, and some had been there. A large block of explosives was made to go off in Reggie's old lab, a large skyscraper in the center of Manehattan. The explosion took out multiple floors, almost killing Vinyl Scratch, Reggie, and of all ponies, Pinkie Pie.

There was nopony left in the building at the time, so they were the only victims, but it was still a tumultuous time for the city. The incident was very obviously not an accident, and the resulting investigation culminated in the arrest of the C.E.O of Doodle Corp., Vivian Quartz. As the majority shareholder of the company, Reggie Doodle had to take control of the aftermath. He managed it, but ultimately decided to pursue other, more interesting research.

"Agreed. It's about time I got back to work on the main project anyway," Reggie said, "We wouldn't want Twilight to have an aneurism, now would we?"

"Watch it Reggie, you wouldn't want me to have to kick your flank, would you?" Rainbow Dash replied, perhaps a little too darkly.

"Sorry. Please don't hurt me..." Reggie said, thinking about how badly the cyan mare could probably beat him.

"Yea, please don't. I need him in peak condition for sexytimes." Vinyl Scratch said, diffusing the mood. "And Reggie, she's buff as hell. If you piss her off I'm not even gonna _try_ to stop her."

"This is so much better than any soap opera." Octavia said quietly to Fluttershy, almost startling the mare as she stepped alongside her. "Though I wish they'd stop arguing once in a while."

"Yes. That would be nice." Fluttershy replied idly.

"Still not quite yourself?" Octavia observed, turning her gaze to the pegasus, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"If by 'it', you mean 'him', then no. Why would I want to talk about someone who doesn't even stop by to give me the time of day?"

Fluttershy surprised herself with her words, blushing slightly as the mare beside her chuckled in understanding. She looked at her friends, and took in a deep breath as her head sank towards the floor. Everypony else acted like nothing was wrong, as if the world wasn't falling apart around them. As the heartbroken pegasus let out a sigh, she thought that they didn't act like that because she was the only one who felt that desperate.

Octavia wore a look of surprise which she promptly wiped from her face as she responded."I suppose that's a fair question. I'm willing to bet that you have a good enough reason."

"Y-You are?"

"I may not know the details, but I can see you're eager to put this conflict to rest. Regardless of the outcome." The cellist said with a slight melancholy.

"I just want to _talk_ to him..."

"I'd like to see him as well... He promised to fill me in about"-

"Aurora?" Fluttershy put the word in her mouth. A warm look of recognition passed through Octavia as she let slip a small smile.

"Yes. Aurora."

"Well if he'd ever come back for more than a few minutes, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out." Octavia was surprised at how sarcastic the sweet-voiced mare could be.

"Fluttershy?" Fluttershy and Octavia both turned their heads towards the open lab door.

Fluttershy recognized the voice after a moment and spoke with a confused tone. "Twilight? Twilight, where are you?"

The lavender mare poked her head through the door a few seconds later, answering Fluttershy's question without a word. Twilight Sparkle surveyed the room and found the usual suspects arguing in the corner with Rainbow Dash, along with two very confused looking mares burning a hole in her head.

"I've been looking for you, Fluttershy." The unicorn perked up as she spoke. "I've got some good news!"

"What is it?"

"He's finally back." Rainbow Dash froze and turned towards her marefriend with concern. Fluttershy looked at Twilight with a mix of features fighting for room on her face. "You've been waiting to talk to him."

"It's gonna be alright, Shy." Rainbow Dash spoke with conviction. "You can do this."

Fluttershy inhaled deeply, letting out a pained sigh.

_Thundervolt..._

* * *

**_Everypony is about to be accounted for, but will all of them be where they belong? Let me know what you thought, and keep on reading! You guys are great._**


End file.
